Mission Impossible 2
by isabellasaunders
Summary: Lets just say you should watch your back. Good Luck Sano! ;)


Mission 2: Managing the Battousai

"Get over here you little crap!" Saito swung the sword creating a gash in the wall. Yahiko ran as fast as his legs could carry him, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to call you old Saito!" His apologies went unnoticed and overlooked; Saito was glowing with fury and rage. "Sorry don't cut it!" He ran after the young man and jumped, getting ready to strike him down. "Goodbye!" He brought his sword down awaiting the blood and cry of pain yet it never came. "What are you doing you moron?" Battousai stood there holding the blade in his hand above the quivering and crouched Yahiko. Saito looked shocked for a moment but then his expression faded to one of anger and frustration. "Move Himura!" He tried unsuccessfully to move his sword. Battousai pushed the blade causing Saito to move along with it. "If anyone is going to fight anybody it's going to be me." He gave the blade one last push causing Saito to skid backwards into the wall. Yahiko Stood up and ran over to "Kenshin", "Thank you, thank you!" He sighed one of relief and grasped "Kenshin's" shoulder. The moment his hand made contact with him Battousai yanked his arm and twisted it behind his back. "Kenshin what the …" Before he finished his sentence he was thrown to the ground and pinned with a sword three centimeters away from his face. "He smiled nervously up at Battousai, "Y-You're not Kenshin are you?"

"Where the hell did he go?" Sano searched the dojo looking for the missing wild man. "Honestly if he is out in the village..." He shudders trying not to think about what the Battousai would do if he wasn't confined. The sounds of crashing indicated that Battousai was still inside. Why did they have to start training today? Of course when they started trying to tame the Battousai this happens.

4 hours earlier

"I'm not sure about this that I'm not." Kenshin was jumpy and nervous. No one, not even his master, could contain or tame the Battousai. Saito himself couldn't even beat the Battousai in a fight. Even if the Battousai was weaponless, the beast showed no mercy. The Battousai knew not happiness, nor mercy; all it wanted was to kill to rip away every shred of human flesh it could get its hands on. "Kenshin if we can control the Battousai then maybe it'll stop trying to kill everyone it sees. Think about this: you don't like seeing people die right? Then this is the only way to stop that from happening. It's either this or spending the remainder of your life like this." Kaoru was listening to every word out of Sano's mouth. "He's right Kenshin. If we can control Battousai then it will save a lot of people and not to mention you won't have to kill anymore." Sano smiled proudly, "See, Kaoru agrees with me." Kenshin thought the proposal through. On one hand, if they could manage to successfully tame the Battousai then he could finally live his life without the thought of having to kill, but on the other hand if they couldn't manage to tame the Battousai then there was the big possibility that he could go wild and kill everything and everyone in sight. I'd rather stay on the positive side though. "So Kenshin, do you want to do this or not?" Sano stood impatiently awaiting Kenshin's answer. Kenshin sighed in defeat, "Let us give this a try." Saito came around the corner hearing every word they had uttered. He sighed, annoyed, "You know this isn't going to work right? Himura's going to go wild and tear every last one of your throats out." Saito smirked maliciously, "You idiots obviously didn't think this through. On the bright side though there is some good news." "What would that be Saito?" Kaoru said coolly. "When you all die I can finally be rid of your annoyance." He walked away with a sense of pride. Sano growled lowly. "That bastard will pay.'' He sighed a sigh of high annoyance and impatience, "So are we doing this or not?"

Kenshin was seated cross-legged on the floor of the dojo. His eyes were closed as he concentrated on calling out the Battousai. Silence clouded the room like fog; it suffocated everyone but they all understood the reason for it. Yahiko looked at everyone curiously then focused back to the concentrated Kenshin. "When is something going to happen?" He whispered to Kaoru. He had arrived when he saw everyone, excluding Saito of course, surrounding Kenshin. Kaoru had to explain their plan all over again to him. It took time but he finally seemed to get the memo. She looked back at him, "Shh, you have to be patient Yahiko. It takes time." Yahiko pouted but still was silenced and turned back to Kenshin. Another five minutes of silence passed. Yahiko stood up and quietly walked over to Kenshin. "Oi Kenshin, are you Battousai yet?" Silence, dead silence was his response. "Oi Kenshin, Kenshin?" He poked Kenshin on the head. "Kenshin, Kenshin, Kenshin. Are you the Battousai yet? Are ya? Are ya?" Every time he said his name he poked Kenshin, every time he said 'ya' he poked his head. "Oi Ken…" Kenshin quickly grabbed Yahiko's wrist and twisted. Yahiko was on the ground in seconds, face down and helpless. Everyone stood up quickly; ready to defend themselves in any case. Battousai smiled menacingly, "Does this," He pushed harder at Yahiko's wrist receiving a whine of pain from the young man, "answer your question."

"I told you this would happen." Saito was standing in the dojo with everyone else, excluding Battousai. "I told you that he would go wild but you morons didn't believe me." Sano, Yahiko, and Kaoru were all covered in welts and bruises. Sano had a cut on the side of his head and Yahiko had a cut on his arm. The best one so for was Kaoru and that was only because she had ran most of the time. The other two idiots were too proud to run and actually tried to fight Battousai. Honestly, if I had a nickel for every time these two did something stupid I would be richer than Bill Gates. Anyway, Yahiko smirked and chuckled tightly, "Haha, well Saito there is an upside to this." Saito rolled his eyes, almost as to ask what the upside was. Yahiko continued, "The upside, even you couldn't catch him before he ducked out of here. Someone's getting old." Saito went rigid only briefly. Almost as if it were an instinct, his body was surrounded by an aura of anger and fury. "Oh crap." Yahiko squeaked

Present 

"Do you have a last request before you die?" Battousai's smile was evil and full of malice. Yahiko's eyes were betraying his fear as was his breathing. "I-I do actually. I have a question?" Battousai sighed one of impatience and annoyance, "And what would that be?" Yahiko smiled nervously, "D-Did you know that what goes up must come down?" Battousai looked as though he had spoken in a different language. What does that mean? He disregarded it and shook his head as to clear away the stupid question. He raised his sword higher, "Time to die. You were never a worthy adversary." A crashing sound echoed throughout the house and Battousai was knocked backwards.

"I told you that this would not work, that I did." Kenshin said. Sano stood next to him, his eyes closed as he breathed a sigh, "I'm just glad that Saito hit you in the head before you could kill Yahiko." Kenshin looked apologetically at everyone, "I'm very sorry, that I am." Kaoru looked at him forgivingly, "It's okay Kenshin. We know you didn't mean to right Yahiko?" Yahiko was grumbling about almost being killed and why it's always him becoming bait for Battousai's anger. Kaoru scowled at him; he looked at her with equal anger but then his expression melted to one of smugness. "You know", he started, "when you make that face it makes you look uglier than you usually look." A lump formed on his head where Kenshin had just hit him. He grumbled whilst rubbing his head, "It's the truth though." Saito appeared out of nowhere; he was fuming. Kaoru stepped forward to Saito, "What's the matter Saito? You look angry." He flashed a look of anger and completely frightening fury. He pointed his sword at Kenshin, "That little crap fucking pushed me against a wall. I just want to return the favor." He said that last bit with a smirk that meant some evil intentions; possibly trying to beat the crap out of Kenshin (he won't catch him we both know he won't). Kenshin's expressed to one of shock and fear. He began to run. Saito tried to chase after him, "Himura!" Kaoru ran after Saito, "Hey stop this or else!" "What is it?!" Saito snapped while still trying to chase Kenshin. "I will cook." Saito stopped in his tracks. His face twisted to an expression of disgust. Kenshin came from behind a corner but stayed a couple feet away from Saito.

Kaoru sighed and looked at Saito, "Look, if you want to beat someone into a pulp then let me let you in on a little secret." She whispered in Saito's ear. Saito's once stone face broke into a brilliant and malicious smile. He walked away from both Kenshin and Kaoru. Kenshin stepped forward, "What did you tell him Miss. Kaoru?" Kaoru smiled, "I just told him how a little someone sings in the shower." A scream echoed throughout the house. Kaoru shrugged, "At least it wasn't you who got hurt." Kenshin blushed. Kaoru just looked at him but then as she thought about what she had just said she too blushed, "I mean…um…" An awkward silence that engulfs the room leaving both of them lost for words. Kaoru was facing Kenshin; Kenshin was facing Kaoru, both of them staring into each other's eyes. Before they knew it they were both standing less than a lips distance from each other. They're heart beats were frantic and their breathing was shallow. Slowly they both began to lean in. Their lips touch in beautiful and intimate embrace. Their hearts were both fluttering in anticipation and more so they began to indulge in the kiss. Kaoru grasped some of Kenshin's hair softly and Kenshin just grasped her face in his hands, caressing it softly. "Whooo, you go Kenshin yea!" Yahiko hooted. When the hell did he appear? Kenshin pulled away from Kaoru a bit violently leaving her dazed and disoriented. He growled menacingly, "Yahiko!" He began to run after him but stopped and looked at Kaoru. She smiled at him and walked over to where he was standing, "Go ahead," she whispered to him, "We can finish where we left off later." She blushed madly before pecking him on the cheek. He looked at her with shock and adoration and slowly they sank back into a passionate kiss shared only between two people that love each other. She smiled as he pulled away. "Go." She said simply. He smiled and began his chase after the annoying Yahiko. Mission complete.


End file.
